Las consecuencias de ser Padre
by InfernusCerberus
Summary: ¿Como es la vida de Sparda, despues de sellar el mundo demonio, y tener que cuidar a sus hijos? Semi-alterno. Espero que lo dsifruten xD
1. Cap 1: Eva al volante

Hace más de 2000 años que se escucho aquella gran historia, la historia del Caballero Oscuro Sparda, quien luchó contra su propia raza para poder proteger a los humanos, pero ahora, que ha estado haciendo ese gran héroe después de su épica batalla.

-_Killed befote, a time to kill them all. Passed down the righteous law. _–Canturreaba el pequeño vestido de rojo.

-_Serve a justice that dwells in me. Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see_ –Proseguía el otro vestido de azul.

-_¡THE EYE CAN SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!. –Gritaban a todo volumen los pequeños gemelos

-_¡Niños! ¡Ya callense! Hacen que me duela la cabeza. _–Sentenció Sparda llevándose las manos a su cabeza.

-_Lo siento papá._ –Unisonaron los pequeños encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Recuerden niños, hoy llevaremos su madre al aeropuerto, ¡Ah! Y esta vez ella conducirá._ –En tono autoritario, le decía a los gemelos.

-_¡Ay no! Mamá va a conducir. _–Dijo Dante llevándose las manos a su cabeza, desordenando su cabello blanco.

-_Nos vemos en el otro mundo Dante._ –Decía Vergil en tono preocupado, viendo a su hermano con cara nostálgica, como si se tratara de la última vez que vería a su hermano.

-_Lo mismo digo hermano….sniff_. –Se llevo una mano a su rostro, como quitándose las lagrimas.

-_Ha no sean dramáticos._ –Les riño el hombre mayor- _Su madre no conduce….Bueno….No tan mal._

Mentira ¡Sucia mentira!, ellos mismo habían visto y vivido todo lo que su madre hacia durante su conducción, en la ultima semana, Eva había chocado a 3 ancianas, el cartero, una secta satánica, y a una chica, la cual no fue intencional, sino que había estado coqueteando con su esposo.

-_¿Están listos chicos?_ –Decía Eva alegremente, mirando a través del retrovisor a los hombres sentados en el asiento trasero del auto- _¿Trajeron todo lo que necesitan?_

-Déjame revisar –El gemelo mayor sacó un bolso que había traído consigo y comenzó a registrar- _Haber, tenemos agua, barras energéticas, el psp, un espejo…_

-_Ah bien…._

-_Vendas, alcohol, unas tijeras, hilo, una Vital Star y uno de estos orbes amarillos_. –Saco el extraño orbe del bolso.

-_Les prometo que no será como la última vez._ –Sonrío culpablemente, recordando todos los sucesos anteriores.

Encendido el auto, Eva se dispuso a conducir, Sparda suspiraba de miedo, Dante rezaba por su vida y Vergil seguia mirando el extraño orbe amarillo, una encrucijada se vio envuelto en el camino de Eva, pero recordó que el aeropuerto quedaba a la izquierda, así que dobló a la izquierda, pero a la máxima velocidad que iba (Y eso que apenas llevaba medio camino) hizo que Sparda se doblará a la izquierda agarrandose del techo, Dante cayo encima de las piernas de su padre, y Vergil se golpeo con la puerta, haciendo que el psp se cayera de su bolso y el orbe aterrizara en el rompiendo la pantalla.

-_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! El psp. _–Lloriqueo el gemelo mayor mirando el psp roto.

-_¡Papá! ¡Nos debes otro psp! _–Dijo Dante en puchero, aun encima de las piernas de su padre.

-_Y te comprare otro…..Si sobrevivimos a esto _–Susurro al pequeño.

-_¿Dijiste algo? _–Dijo Eva mirando en el retrovisor enojada.

-_Nada querida_ –Sonrío nervioso.

Otro crucé, esta vez del lado izquierdo, el cinturón de Vergil se desabrochó, haciendo que rodara en las piernas de su padre y caer encima de Dante.

-_¡AH! ¡Quítate de encima! _–Replicó Dante.

-_¡No puedo! _–Agito los brazos intentando levantarse.

-_Niños no peleen_ –Decía Sparda aun agarrado del techo.

-¡HA! Estúpido peatón –Eva cruzo el volante en dirección al peatón.

-¡Querida! La promesa –Dijo Sparda, asustado por ver esa parte terrorífica de su esposa.

-_Ah si claro… ¡OH una paloma!_ –Le paso por encima a la paloma, y centenares de plumas volaron al retrovisor.

-_Santo dios….-_Susurro Sparda, teniendo la idea de que se caso con Rambo.

-Ya casi llegamos al aeropuerto –Informo la mujer, a la mar de divertida por estar conduciendo

-_Vergil si no sobrevivimos quiero decirte que yo fui quien se comió la última galleta de avena _–Dijo Dante con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- _Y que te quiero hermano._

-_Yo también te quiero hermano menor… ¡¿Te comiste mi galleta? _–Gritó Vergil mirando enojado a su gemelo.

-_Yo los quiero hijos míos, son mi mayor logró y espero que en un futuro no se peleen por encontrar mi poder_ –Abrazó a sus hijos, los 3 hombres comenzaron a sollozar, cuando…

-_¡Llegamos! _–Aviso Eva, saliendo del auto

_-¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!_ –Gritaron ambos gemelos abriendo la puerta, comenzando a besar el suelo- _¡TIERRA MARAVILLOSA TIERRA!_

-_Bueno Sparda espero que cuides muy bien a los niños _–Sonrío con cierto sonrojo en su mejilla- _Pero si algo llega a pasar, o si Vergil y Dante se pierden…_–La sonrisa se esfumo dejando ver a una terrorífica Eva con un brillo en los ojos-

-_C-Claro que no les pasara nada, nos divertiremos muchos los 3… ¿Verdad chicos?_ –Volteo a ver a sus hijos, los cuales ya no estaban- _¿Niños?_ –Miró a su mujer y tiriteo al ver su mirada- _¡¿NIÑOS?_

Miro a todas partes hasta que los ubico cerca de una heladería, comprando de seguramente, Sparda suspiro y Eva alzo una ceja

-_En serio Sparda, si llego y no encuentro a los niños o veo una simple señal de alguna raspadura o algo, vete despidiendo de tus….-_Más no pudo terminar, porque los labios de Eva fueron sellados con los de Sparda

-_Yo también te amo _–Se sonroja, y Eva sonríe, comenzando a caminar hasta entrar al aeropuerto (Con sus maletas claro)

Sparda suspiro y pensó ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ocuparse de un par de gemelos? Creo que la respuesta no le gustará, tratándose claro, de Dante y Vergil


	2. Cap 2: Instintos Paternales

Uhmmm...en el otro cap no deje mi comentario ewe...Supongo que adivinaron lo que estaban cantando los gemelos xD, si me tardo no es por las clases, ni algo por el estilo, es por la vaga _ es poderosa y me controla xDD, aqui la otra parte :3

XXXXXXXXXXX

-_¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!_–Se cruzaba de brazos de forma autoritaria- _Su madre vendrá dentro de una semana así que no._

-_Pero papá…_

-_¡No irán al parque solos y punto!_

-_¡Vamos papá ya somos grandes!_ –Se defendió el de rojo alzando los brazos.

-_Tienen 8 años_ –Excuso Sparda.

-_¡Si! Pero juntos hacemos 16_ –Dijo Vergil para salvarse- _¡Así que ya estamos en edad para salir solos!._

-_Adivinen que edad tengo yo_ –Musito Sparda para sus hijos.

-_Ehmmm…. ¿50?_ –Dijo Dante.

-_¿75?_ –Prosiguió Vergil.

-_¿192?_

-_Ojala_ –Susurro Sparda para sus adentros- _Aun así soy mayor que ustedes, y además soy su padre._

-_¿Esa frase no es de una película?_ –Secreteo Dante a su hermano

-_Dejen de secretearse_ –Alza las manos- _Iremos juntos mañanas y punto_

Sparda dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su estudio, los gemelos se cruzaron de brazos, con un puchero en sus infantiles rostros, y cada uno se fue a hacer algo, Vergil comenzó a leer tranquilamente un libro, y Dante se fue a hacer una pizza, solo tardo media hora cuando regreso a su habitación quemado, lleno de masa de pizza, con queso derretido hasta en las orejas, y con una bandeja medio vacía en sus manos.

-_Jijiji oigan pequeñas dulzuras _–Una voz entre risueña y burlona llamó a ambos pequeños

Un arlequín, cuyo traje era de un pintoresco color morado, con rombos negros, quien llevaba un antifaz en su rostro, apareció sentado en el borde de la ventana.

-_Yo puedo llevarlos a un lugar mejor que el parque_ –Las caras de los pequeños se animaron al escuchar eso.

-_¿Cuál?_ –Preguntaron en unísono.

El arlequín sonrió satisfecho, y estiro su mano hacia los pequeños, apareciendo en esta un mapa, el cual estaba enrollado y solo se podía ver las iniciales "P.D."

-_Sigan este camino y llegarán hasta un lugar maravilloso_ –El gemelo mayor tomo el mapa, y antes de poder preguntarle cuales eran sus intenciones al arlequín, este desapareció

-_¡Hey! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Dame dame dame dame! _–Intentaba Dante quitarle el mapa a su hermano, pero este le ponía la mano en la cara para alejarlo- _Y bien…. ¿Iremos aya?_

-_Papá nos dijo que no_ –Sentenció Vergil cruzándose de brazos-

-_Papá dijo que no fuéramos al parqué_

-_¿Y?_

-_Pero no dijo que fuéramos a acá_ –Señalo el mapa con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la cual Vergil sonrió de la misma manera, ¿Qué pensaran esos dos diablillos?

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Sparda, el mencionado leía un pergamino antiguo, tal vez algún antiguo hechizo, una leyenda antigua, o la receta para hacer té japonés, ¡Si! Definitivamente era el té japonés.

-_Extraño _–Sparda mira el reloj que tiene su muñeca derecha- _Muy extraño…. ¿Desde cuando usó un reloj de estos?_

Volvió a seguir con su lectura, pero algo lo volvió a interrumpir

-_Más extraño aun_ –Apunta a la lámpara de mesa que había a su lado- _Yo no recuerdo haber comprado eso_ –Se levanta- _Y mis sentidos paternos están tintineando_

Se queda un momento en silencio, se sienta, vuelve a mirar la lámpara, mira de nuevo el pergamino, se acomoda el monóculo, estornuda y se vuelve a levantar.

-_¡OH por dios! ¡Vergil Dante!_ –Corre como loco hasta la habitación de los gemelos, cuando abre las puertas se queda gélido y boquieabierto

La ventana estaba abierta, varias sabanas entrelazadas hacían una cuerda, y parte de ellas estaban atadas a la cama, y una brisa de suspenso recorrió la cara de Sparda

-_¡Niños!_

Salio corriendo del lugar, en busca de sus hijos perdidos, ¡No! No debía llamarlos perdidos, solamente están….Ehmmm…..¿Perdidos?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Como que no me quedo largo, extraño, en mi word si se veia largo EwE

Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, cartas-bombas, amenazas de muertes, pastelazos, etc...seran bien resividos xD


	3. Cap 3: Un mapa, un padre, una iglesia

Ufff D: ¡Perdonen la tardanza! Es que me cortaron la internet ;w; y comence clases ewe, pero no me afecta en que siga esceribiendo fic's (la escuela, la escases de internet no E_E), asi que aui esta el otro cap :P

**Diosa Luna**- No se si tomar eso como un insulto o un alago (?) Me ofendes con tu pregunta ;w; (¿?¿?¿?) Naaah mentira xD, soy chica :3

**aztecaguerrera**- xD...¡Hey! Lei tu fic contratiempo, tu si haces sufrir a los pobre gemelos más de lo que yo hago sufrir Sparda xD, aunque me gusto imaginarme el bebe dante 3~~ ¡Malvada! Hicistes que me llamara la atención la pareja de LayxVergil xDD

**Yukari Sparda**- Se nota que llevas a Sparda en la sangre (?) Nah el arlequín no les hara nada ewe, TODOS creemos que Eva tiene un lado endemoniado xD, pobre...Sparda se tiene que aguantar ese lado de su mujer xDD

XXXXXXXXXX

-_Aun no se si esto fue buena idea_- Decía en tono preocupante Vergil, con un brazo cruzado en su pecho y la mano por debajo de la barbilla

-_OH relájate hermano, aun no ha sucedido nada malo_ –Dijo el menor, mirando despreocupadamente el mapa

Vergil se le acercó a Dante, tomando el mapa quien esté lo estaba mirando al revés, Dante sonrió con vergüenza, sabia que esas cosas enojarían a su gemelo.

-_Bien según el mapa, debemos ir hacia…_-Levanta la mano apuntando hacia una antigua iglesia- _Aya_

-_A papá no le gustan las iglesias_ –Dijo Dante

-_Nunca dijo eso_ –Excuso Vergil- _Solo dijo que no lo gustaba que los curas fueran a tratar de exorcizar la casa _

-_Ah cierto_

Ambos gemelos partieron hacia la iglesia, suponiendo que algo debía ocurrir si entraban allí, llegaron hasta la enorme puerta, se le quedaron viendo por unos minutos, hasta que Dante decidió tocar, pero cuando lo hizo, la puerta se abrió, inseguros entraron mirando a todos partes.

-_Aquí no hay nadie_ –Dijo Dante

-_Claro que si lo_ hay –Una voz apareció detrás de los gemelos

Gritaron de terror, Dante saltó encima de Vergil, Vergil abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, Dante mordió a Vergil, pero fue accidente porque creía que le estaba tocando algo indebido, y Vergil soltó a Dante, dejándolo caer en el suelo.

-_OH mis disculpas_- Dijo el hombre, al parecer el cura de la iglesia- _Díganme… ¿Ustedes son demonios?_

-_Eh bueno más o….-_Vergil le cubrió la boca a Dante

-_¡No! No lo somos _–El cura sonrió, y les indicó a los chicos unas escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso

Se alejaron del cura, con una sonrisa más falsa que la de Barbie, en eso Dante le da un codazo a su hermano

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ –Pregunta en susurro

-_Papá nos dijo que nunca reveláramos nuestra identidad a personas desconocidas_ –Respondió Vergil

-_Papá dice muchas cosas _–Dijo- _Te acuerdas que el año pasado dijo que la leche chocolatada estaba embrujada, que los teletubies eran demonios feos y que provenían de otro planeta, y hace una semana nos dijo que se tuvo que casar con mamá porque lo amenazo amarrándolo en una silla y lo obligo a ver 24 horas de Barney_

Vergil se calló, no podía competir contra eso, Sparda si que hablaba tonterías, pero seguían diciendo que era un buen padre, hablando del mencionado, unos minutos después de lo ocurrido se apareció en la iglesia, acercándose al cura

-_Disculpe ¿No ha visto un par de niños?_ –Pregunto preocupado al cura- _Son unos gemelos idénticos, miden 1,40, tienen los ojos azules, cabello blanco, uno viste de azul y el otro de rojo_

-_¿Es usted un demonio?_ –Interrumpe el Cura-

-_Eh…Sí ¿Por? _–Pregunta desconcertado

-_¡Que el señor lo ampare! _–Le lanza un chorro de agua bendita sacada de la mismísima nada

-_¡AAAAAHHHHGG! _–Se tira al suelo comenzando a retorcerse- _¡¿Porque hizo eso?_

-_¡Lo sabia a los demonios si le afectan el agua bendita!_

-_¡Claro que no! Esa cosa tiene sal y me arden ahora los ojos _–Dijo Sparda furioso levantándose y restregándose los ojos.

El cura volvió a echarle agua bendita, pero este se bloque con el brazo, apuntando de manera acusadora a este.

-_¿Fuiste contratado por el arlequín no?_

-_¡Blasfemia! _–Le hecha lo ultimo que le quedaba de agua bendita para luego salir corriendo-

Sparda comenzó a murmurar, o más bien insultar tanto al cura como el arlequín, pero se acordó de sus hijos, comenzando a correr en círculos, mientras tanto los pequeños había cruzado una puerta que los condujo a…. ¿Un jardín? ¡¿Lleno de helado?

-_¡Por favor! _–Se quejó Vergil- _¡Todo esto parece sacado de la imaginación de una chica adolescente! ¿No crees Dante?_

-_¡Helado! _–Sale corriendo hacia un arbusto

-_… ¿Por qué nadie me escucha?_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

No se porque siento que me quedo corto D:

Los teletubies son criaturas del mal, ya esta confirmado xDD

Ya saben: Deudas, Sugerencias, Amenazas de muerte, Cartas Bombas, Zapatazos y demases son bien recbidos :B


	4. Cap 4: Un jardin encantado

Ok...Primero que nada -Tic en el ojo- Las clases me tienen mareada _U ASD Quiero que sean vagas de nuevo Dx

**Diosa Luna**- Seeeeeeee te debo muchos cap xDD Creeme, se lo de los teletubies y barney por experiencia propia xD

**aztecaguerrera**- Sparda no piensa en lo que hace (?) Solamente dice xD

**Yukari Sparda**- ¡Hey! Yo soy la mayor y a mi me escuchan (o al menos eso espero xD)

**maid99**- Ujú ¡Otr fan! xD Seee, nunca me ha gustao que estos 2 se peleen, es que 99.5 por ciento del juego era puro eso E_E Ya me tenian astiada xDD

XXXXXXXX

-_Esto no tiene sentido_ –Se quejaba el mayor de los gemelos mirando a su alrededor el "maravilloso" jardín

-_¡VERGIL VERGIL!_ –Gritaba Dante corriendo hacia su hermano

-_¿Qué ocurre?_

-_Descubrí un espejo que puede predecir el futuro_ –Decía ilusionado

-_Claaaaaaaaaaaaro_ –Sarcasmo- _¿Y que te dijo el espejo encantado?_

-_Que dentro de unos años seré famoso, guapo y tendré mucho dinero_ –Lo decía en un tono de arrogancia en su voz

-_¿Y que decía de mi?_

-_Que te vestirás de azul toda tu vida_ –Vergil se golpea el rostro- _Y que en unos años, pelearemos de muerte _

-_Pero…. ¿Por qué nos vamos a pelear? _–Preguntó

-_Y también dijo que te vas a morir_ –Sonrió inocentemente mientras Vergil palideceaba

-_¿Una galleta? _–Dijo una amable señora que apareció de-la-más-recóndita-nada frente a los gemelos con una bandeja de galletas

-_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! _–Se abrazan el uno al otro, pegándose mejilla contra mejilla

-_¡¿De donde demonios salio usted? _–Pregunta irritado el de azul

-_¿Galleta? _–Repetía la señora

-_¿Qué no sabe decir otra cosa que no sea galleta? _

-_Ah bueno yo quiero una_ –Dante acerca su mano a la bandeja, y Vergil golpea la mano de este- _¡Hey!_

-_¡Galleta! _–Decía la señora, y comenzó a dar vueltas como loca en el mismo lugar

-_OK….Mejor alejémonos disimuladamente _–Ambos gemelos aun estaban pegados del uno al otro, y de a pasos hacia atrás se fueron alejando de la loca

-_Jijiji ¿Se han divertido pequeñas diabluras?_ –Decía el arlequín, interfiriendo en el camino de los gemelos, quienes se separaron al verlo

-_Oye tú_ –Lo señala acusadoramente el de azul- _¿En donde no has metido? ¿Por qué estamos rodeados de helado? ¿Qué significa la P y D?_

_-¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué no hay helado de fresa aquí? ¿Me volveré gordo si sigo comiendo pizza? _–Continuaba con las preguntas el joven de rojo

-_Cálmense pequeños_ –Decía divertido- _Todo se sabrá cuando lleguen aquí_ –Agarra el mapa y indica un punto en forma de X en él

_-¡Ah! Recordé algo_ –Mira a Vergil- _El espejo también dijo que te abducirá una estatua gigante llamado Mundus_

-_Dante…En estos momentos no estamos hablando de eso_ –Palmea la cabeza de su hermano menor

-_No deberías negar lo que te dice tu hermano_ –Dice el arlequín cruzándose de brazos

-_¿A que te refieres con eso?_

-_Naaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _–Rueda los ojos- _OH y deben llegar antes de que el helado se derrita_

-_¿El helado se derrita? _–Repite Dante en forma de pregunta, cuando siente una masa pegajosa en su zapatos_- ¡Vergil…..El helado se derrite! _

-_Ya lo se_ –Entrecierra los ojos- _¿Y si llegamos que pasa?_

-_Les dije que todas sus respuestas serán contestadas…. ¿Es que no me prestan atención?_

-_De vez en cuando_ –Responde Dante

-_Malvados…Hijos de Sparda tenían que ser_ –Mientras tanto en otro sitio, el mencionado estornuda

El arlequín se despide de ellos, hundiéndose en el helado derretido

-_Yo quiero hacer eso_ –Dice Dante

-_Ahora no…_-Voltea a ver hacia atrás- _Mejor vayamos ah… ¡CORRE DANTE! HAY VIENE LA LOCA DE LAS GALLETAS_ –Apunta hacia la dirección en donde venia-

-_¡Quiero una galleta! _–Dice en puchero-

-_No hay tiempo para eso…._-Lo toma del cuello de su camisa y sale corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando a la loca atrás

-_… ¿Galleta?_

XXXXXXXX

Este cap me quedo raro (y medio fumado xD)Perdon si es corto, es que mientras hacia esto, a la vez hacia mi tarea de algebra __  
_


	5. Cap 4: Casi Casi

¡Clases!-Soltando espuma por la boca- ¬U No me acusen a mi ¡Acusen a ellas!

**Yukari Sparda-**Espero que algun dia si te tomen en cuenta como hermana mayor :3...¿En serio quieres una galleta de una demente? xDD Bueno, mientras valga la pena x3, Vergil no le hace caso a nadie (salvo a Sparda y a Eva quien la amenaza con conducir xD)

**aztecaguerrera-** Que bueno que te haya gustado :3

XXXXXXX

¿Esta historia tendrá su fin en algún momento de esta vida?, tal vez sí, pero no es tiempo de anécdotas, es hora de saber que pasó con el caballero oscuro Sparda.

Imaginemos esta escena, Sparda llegó al jardín encantado en busca de sus dos hijos, se resbalo varias veces con el césped de helado derretido, su cabello bien peinado y pulcro terminó volviéndose un peinado estilo punk y pegajoso, se topó con el espejo que le dijo que dentro de 999999999 años envejecerá, luego con la mujer loca de las galletas, la cual tenia por nombre María Josefina (un nombre muy horrible por cierto) quien le estaba "coqueteando", admitámoslo, quien no le coquetearía a Sparda, es que es tan sexy y…..CofCof .

Lo malo es que las locas de las galletas solo pronunciaba una palabra, "¡Galleta galleta!" es todo lo que entendía el pobre hombre, hasta que la mujer se harto y comenzó a lanzarles las galletas como si estas fueran shurikens, las cuales extrañamente estaban afiladas por los bordes, rasgando la ropa de esté.

Paso por un bosque estrechó, y se tropezó varias veces con las raíces salidas de los árboles, cayo encima de lodo, se enredo varias veces con telarañas, casi lo mataba un enjambre de abejas, parte de su ropa quedo atrapada en las ramas puntiagudas de los árboles, y su preciado monóculo se lo llevo un mono…. ¡¿Qué hace un mono en un bosque?

-_Niños_ –Exclamó llamando a sus hijos- _¡Dante! Si apareces te dejare comer toda la pizza que quieras…. ¡Vergil! Te regalaré todos los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca…. ¡Solo aparezcan por favor!_ –Grito casi en desesperación

-_Umm…._

-_¿Qué pasa Verge?_ –Preguntó el menor

-_Sentí como si papá estuviera "negociando" con nosotros_ –Dijo Vergil

-_A decir verdad yo también lo sentí….-_Dijo- _¿Qué habrá sido eso?_

-_Ni idea_

-_Ahora otra pregunta_ –Recalcó Dante

-_¿Qué? _–Preguntó de regreso Vergil

-_¡¿Por qué estoy llevándote A CUESTA sobre la empinada COLINA? _–Expuso enojado, mientras subía a gatas la colina

-_Porque soy mayor que tú_ –Excusó

-¡_Por solo 3 minutos! _

-_Como sea, igual lo sigo siendo _–Se cruzó de brazos

-_Sabes…._ –Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa- _Cuando lleguemos y nos toque bajar de regreso, tú será el que me lleve en su espalda_

-_Si claro_ –Dijo sarcástico, mientras seguían subiendo la colina

-_¿Dónde estarán esos dos? _–Dijo Sparda mirando a su rededor

-_Oi Oi Amo_ –Canturreó el arlequín quien apareció detrás de Sparda

-_Tú _–Lo apunta con el dedo- _¿Qué hiciste con mis hijos?_

-_Yo nada….Fue decisión de ellos_

-_Claro, unos niños de 8 años decidieron irse solos a un lugar desconocido_ –Se cruza de brazos

-_Oiga amo, parece una estrella de rock _–Comienza a reírse

Ciertamente parecía una estrella de rock, solo imagínenselo, el peinado punk que traía de momentos antes, las mangas de su ropa habían sido arrancadas dejando ver sus brazos, los pantalones sucios llenos de lodo y uno que otro corte o raspadura en ella, la capa termino volviéndose chaleco y sin el monóculo, pues….Ya no parecía Sparda.

-_¡No te burles de mi!_ –Grita sonrojado de la vergüenza

-_Pe-Perd-donjajajajajajajajaj_ –Se tira al suelo, agarrandose del estomago

-_Estúpido arlequín ¡Ya no te alimentare!_ –El arlequín se levanta de golpe

-_¡NOOOOOO! NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN LOS PASTELILLOS DE SU MUJER_ –Se tira de regreso al suelo rodando en esté

-_Pues hay tienes _–Dice- _¿A dónde se dirigen mis hijos?_ –El arlequín señala hasta la cima de una montaña

-¡Mamá mamá! Mira –Un niño que había aparecido de la nada señala a Sparda-

-¿Qué no sabe que señalar es de mala educación? –Dice el hombre de peinado Punk

-Lo siento señor Krauser –Y Sparda palideceó, ¡¿Cómo un niño podía confundirlo con un cantante de Heavy Metal? Y más que todo uno de Detroit Metal City, que si lo piensa bien, no se parece a ninguno de ellos.

Después de ese momento de hacerle entender al niño que 1- No era ese tal Krauser o lo que sea, 2- No le dará su autógrafo, 3-Que sigue siendo de mala educación apuntarle a una persona, más que todo el peinado punk que tenía y 4- Si el color de mi cabello es natural y no estoy viejo, nuestro querido krau….Digo Sparda consiguió llegar hasta la colina donde sus hijos habían subido minutos antes.

-_Que empinada colina_ –Se dijo a si mismo- _¿Cómo habrán logrado subir ellos?_

-_¡Dante!_ –Pudo escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor en la cima- _¡No toques eso!_

-_Ah descuida_ –Ahora era la voz del menor- _Que problema puede causar…_ –Crack-…._Oops_

-_Idiota _–Dijo Vergil- _¡Lo has matado!_

Los gemelos se quedaron unos minutos callados, minutos los cuales Sparda se la pasaban preguntando ¿Qué habrán hecho esos? ¿A quien mataron?, hasta que….

-_¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! _–Y los pasos de sus hijos se hacian cada vez más y más inaudibles, como si se estuvieran alejando

-_¡Esperen niños! _–Y Sparda comenzó a escalar la empinada y extrañamente alta colina, con mucho esmero, sudor, sangre, sí, mucha sangre, ya que la colina estaba llena de vidrios, cualquiera basura que tuviera a sus alrededores algo cortopunzante, más las mordidas de topos asesinos que querían conquistar el mundo.

¿En que problema se habrán metido esos pillos? ¿Sparda logrará llegar a salvo a la cima sin que se muera por falta de sangre? ¿A que sabrán los pastelillos de Eva? Y hablando de Eva…. ¿Estará disfrutando de sus mini-vacaciones?

XXXXXXXX

¿Ustedes creen que se ve corto? .3. Si en mi word se veia largo xDD

Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, pastelazos, cartas bombas, amenazas de muerte, zapatazos y demases son bien recibidos :3


	6. Cap 6: La chica Topo

Aveces siento que cada vez que hago un cap, Fanfiction me lo pone cada vez más y mas corto e_é y hasta hora me di cuenta que el "4" se repite 2 veces xD

**Yukari Sparda-** ¿Oscuro metalero? Ah ya se como llamar a Sparda de ahora en adelante xDD, ¿Onda disco? No me habia dado cuenta, amiga a ninguno nos soprende que Dante haya hecho una estupidez ewe ya estamos muy acostumbrados xD

**Drake99999-** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic :3

**aztecaguerrera-** ¿Que si lo mordieron? Lee este cap y me dices xDD, lo de los topos me salio asi de la nada, y cuando ya lo habia escrito quede como "¡¿WTF?...Que más, se queda" xD

XXXXXXXXXX

-_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ –Gritaban los gemelos corriendo una al lado de otro

-_AAAHHH ¿POR QUE CORREMOS?_ –Dice el menor entre gritos-

-_AAAAHHHHH ¡NO SE, PERO SIGUE CORRIENDO!_ –Responde el mayor de igual forma

-_Espera_ –Se detiene Dante- _¡Ya recordé porque!_

**Flash Back**

-_¡Pudimos pasar a los topos mutantes!_ –Alza los brazos dejando ver varias mordidas en ellos

-_Tú por lo menos fuiste en los brazos_ –Dijo Vergil con una mordida en su cuello

-_Mm…. ¡Hey! ¿A eso no se le llama chupetón?_ –Pregunto divertido- _¡Le gustas al topo!_

-_¡Cállate! _–Exclamó sonrojado- _¿Y ahora donde debemos ir?_

-_Mira _–El menor apunta a una extraña esfera blanca y brillante cerca del suelo- _¿Qué es eso?_

-_No se_ –Responde el mayor y ambos inseguros se acercan a ellos

-_¿Quieren que les lea sus destinos? _–Soltó la esfera de pronto y ambos gemelos gritaron del terror- _¿Quieren o no?_

-_S-Si a-adelante_ –Dijo Dante escondiéndose detrás de su hermano

-_Se dicen que ustedes niños son inmortales…_

-_¡Espera un momento! _–Interrumpió Vergil- _¿Somos inmortales?_

-_Bueno en realidad no_ –Dijo la esferita- _Uno de ustedes morirá _–Ambos palidecearon- _Y será a la edad de 20 años, que seria equivalente a 2000 años demonios_

-_Suena tonto_ –Dijo Vergil

-_Y el que muera es a causa de sus absurdas peleas_ –Prosiguió las esferita

-_Haber espera_ –Salió Dante de detrás de su hermano-escudo- _Debes en cuando peleamos por cosas absurdas, y no creo que estemos los suficientemente locos como para hacerlo hasta la muerte_

-_Tiene razón_ –Dijo Vergil- _Y casi nunca la tiene_

-_Exacto…. ¡Hey!_ –Mira mal a su gemelo-

-_Yo solo leo el destino niños_ –Dijo la esferita con aire de seguridad

-_No sirves de nada entonces_ –Se acerca y toma la esfera entre sus manos-

-_¡Dante! _–Exclamó Vergil- _¡No toques eso!_

-_OH descuida, que es lo que podría_ –Y la esfera se rompe en sus manos- _Oops_

-_Idiota _–Murmura- _¡Lo has matado!_

Ambos se quedan un minuto de silencio, enviándose miradas de "Pero si yo no hice nada", "Es tu culpa y lo sabes", "Tengo hambre quiero pizza", "¿Dónde enterraremos el cadáver?", "¿Cómo se lo diremos a la familia de la esfera?", hasta que…

-_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH _–Y ambos salen corriendo-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Demasiados inocentes para ser un par de semi-demonios

-_Y por eso fue que corrimos_ –Termina de contar su anécdota

-_Eres más estupido de lo que pensaba _–Dice Vergil con la mano encima de su rostro

-_Hay no te quejes, por lo menos yo no tengo aun el chupetón en el cuello_ –Sonríe burlón señalándoselo

-_¡Deja de apuntarlo! _–Agita los brazos sonrojado-

-_Aja _–Voltea- _Hey mira eso_ –Apunta a un camino que estaba cubierto por nieve- _Pero, estamos en julio_

-_Eso no es nada_ –Dije Vergil- _Mira ese_ –Apunta al segundo camino el cual parecía tétrico y seco, hasta cuervos volaban y habían calaveras tiradas en el suelo

-_¿Cuál de los 2 tomamos? _–Se preguntó Dante

Exactamente Vergil y Dante no eran de esos gemelos que tenían el mismo punto de vista o pensamiento, e incluso peleaban por las decisiones que el otro tomaba, pero de algo estaban seguros….

-_Ese_ –Apuntaron ambos hacia el camino nevado, y cuando se dirigían a este, un topo salio de entre la nieve-

-_¡Hay dios no! _–Unisonaron los gemelos-

-_¡Hoooolaaaaa! _–Dijo el topo, a los cuales ambos gemelos se sorprendieron

-_¿Puedes hablar? _–Volvieron a unisonar-

-_Pues claro que sí _–Río divertido- _No soy una topo común, soy una demonio-topo_

-_Esto cada vez es más raro _–Ahora era Vergil quien usaba a Dante de escudo humano-

-_Uuh aguafiestas_ –Rió- _Nee ¿Tu eres el chico a quien mordí en el cuello verdad?_ –Señala a Vergil- _¡Eres tan lindo!_ –Se ruboriza-

-_Te lo dije Verge _–Sonríe victorioso- _¡Te dije que le gustabas!_

La pequeña topo literalmente explotó en una nube de humo, cuando el humo se disperso apareció una mujer de unos 20 años, esbelta, de piel morena, cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color, llevando un traje de piel y unas garras al estilo Freddy Kruger en sus manos.

-_Yo seré su guía para que lleguen a la cima de esta montaña_ –Señalo la gran montaña que había detrás de ella

-_OK_ –Dijo Dante- _Entonces vayamos por este camino_

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al camino nevado, pero un brazo los detuvo

-_No creo que sea seguro ir por ahí_ –Dijo la mujer-topo señalando el fondo de ese camino

Demonios de hielo esperando hambrientos el paso de los gemelos, algunos los miraban con cara de "Vengan niños, que no le haremos daño", otros cargaban en sus garras lo que parecía ser salsa picante, mientras que otros los miraban lujuriosamente, a punto de decir "Me pido al de rojo", los chicos se miraron entre sí y una gota en su sien parecía aparecer.

-_Ven que es horrible_ –Ambos miraron hacia arriba, puesto que la mujer era mucho más alta que ellos, quien los miraba con "cariño"- _Mejor vayamos a ese_

Y de ha empujones fue arrastrando a los pequeños hasta el otro camino, y ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo habrá sobrevivido Sparda al ataqué de los topos-demonios-mutantes?, es más, ¿Cómo demonios se rompió la esfera en las manos de Dante?

XXXXXXXXXX

Tengo tendencia a dejar en incognita algunas cosas :3 es que extrañamente me sale suspenso y no se de donde xD

Ah sobre lo de la inmortalidad Ö, es que existe esa extraña teoría de que Dante es inmortal, si fuera cierto ¿Entonces vergil no lo seria tambien? se murio siendo Nelo Angelo X-xU ¡¿Como es eso posible? xDD

Y sobre la edad, tambien creia que tenian 3000 y dele de años, pero si fuera asi, ¿Como lady sobrevivio 2000 años en la sucesion de los juego? xD, asi que me puse a pensar y calcular las edades de dante en el juego y quede asi: en el 3 tiene 20 años, en el 1 tiene 24-25 años, en el 2 tiene de 28 a 30 años y en el 4 tiene 30 y dele, y si le agregamos el tiempo demonio, seria que cada un año equivale a 100 demonios (más o menos) :B

Dudas, sugerencias, patadas, tomatazos, pastelazos, cartas bombas y amenazas de muertes son bien recicbida ;3


	7. Cap 7: ¿Que significa PD?

Peron perdon perdon, gomenasai gomenasai gomenasia, i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry, *inserte aqui algun otro tipo de disculpa en otro idioma* Las clases me tienen atormentada, debo estudiar para unas similares de algebra y matemáticas, mi profesor me odia lo sé u.u, y tambien culpen al Kingdom hearts que me ha tenido enviciada xD, y ahora que tengo el Devil may cry 2 quien sabe que pasara AwA

**Yukari Sparda**-"manitos de hacha" xDDDDDDDDDDD Eso me mato x3, yo leí Vergil May Cry Ö, y pensaba en agregarlo a favoritos pero mi mente anda revuelta en otra cosa u.ú

**Evil Bitchy Witch**- Me fije que te cambiastes el nick ewe, que bueno que te guste :3, ¿Pedofilia? Nah no creo -Esconde sus mil y un imagenes de DantexNero- ewe

**aztecaguerrera**- ¡Se! El hombre más frio del mundo consiguio novia topo xDD, yo tambien creo que Vergil esta vivo, o al menos en mi extraño mundo imaginario xD

**Drake99999**- QUERER matarlos es una opción para el xDD

**Kaechi Sparda**- Gracias por el comentario, me alegra saber que te gusta mi estilo x3

**Diosa Luna**- Ö ¡Ya decia yo que no me mandabas más reviews! x3 Espero que te regrese el inter ewe

XXXXXXXX

Y al final, el metalero…Digo, Sparda logró subir a la cima, con unas que otras mordidas de topos, más uno que lo tenia colgando de su codo, de paso que ya estaba cansado, enojado, hambriento, sediento y a punto de asesinar a alguien, hasta que vio los 2 caminos, el de nieve y el terrorífico.

-_¿Cual de los 2 habrán tomado? _–Se pregunto a si mismo-

Hay fue cuando vio a los demonios de nieve, quienes lo miraban con hambre y lujuria, Sparda ya estaba demasiado enojado como para ver a unos demonios con extraños gustos sexuales, así que lo mejor para el fue ignorarlos, y sin fijarse uno de ellos le llego por atrás y le pellizco una…..Bueno ustedes saben que.

Un aura roja asesina rodeo a Sparda, y con ojos rojos se volteó a donde estaban los otros demonios, quienes se miraron y tragaron gruesamente la saliva y luego….

Discúlpenme lectores, pero la siguiente escena contiene violencia en extremo, así que por favor disfruten de la imagen de un oso panda comiendo bambú, mientras vayamos a ver que hacen los gemelos.

-_Aww pero que lindura_ –Decía la demonio topo apretujando a Vergil en sus senos

-_Suertudo_

-_No….Puedo….Respirar_

-_Dígame señorita_ –Llamó Dante- _¿Cómo se llama?_

-_Oh que modales los míos _–Suelta a Vergil y el mencionado cae de golpe al suelo_- Mi nombre es Melissa_

-_Quiero preguntarle algo_ –Alza la mano- _¿Por qué abraza solo a Vergil? Vamos, somos idénticos_

-_Aww te tengo abandonado_ –Lo abraza contra sus pechos- _Tu también eres una lindura_

-_No….respiro_ –El mayor se levanta-

-_Otra pregunta_ –Dice- _¿Qué significa PD?_

-_Mmmm _–Lo piensa- _¿Por qué no lo descubren ustedes?_

-_Me da flojera pensar_ –Entrecierra los ojos

-_Y yo te creí el más inteligente_ –Lo mira con burla mientras el mencionado se cruza e brazos

-_Sigo….sin….respirar _–Decía entrecortado Dante, aun aferrado a los senos de Melissa

-_¿Cómo se llama el Arlequín y que relación tienen con mi padre?_

-_Oh, el arlequín se llama Hell King y somos los sirvientes de tu padre_ –Dijo acariciando la cabeza de Dante

-_¿Tiene sirviente? _–Se sorprende

-_Todo guerrero famoso debe tenerlo ¿No?_

-_¿Ya me dirás que significa PD? _–Insistía

-_Piénsalo lindura…._

-_Emmm…. ¿Post Data?_ –Dijo

-_No_ –Responde

-_Emmm…. ¿Patria, socialismo o muerte?_

-_Emmm…No_ –Le aparece una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

-_¿Patear a Dante? _

-_Te….Escuché_ –Dijo entrecortado

-_Me rindo_ –Bajo la cabeza con derrota

-_Si quieres saber tenemos que llegar a la cima y…..-_De repente se escucha una explosión- ¿Qué fue eso?

Y el arlequín aparece.

-_Apúrate _–Agitaba los brazos- _Tenemos que llegar rápido_

-_¿Qué ocurre? _–Pregunta-

-_Te lo explicaré en el camino_ –La toma del brazo, y agarra a Vergil del cuello de la camisa- _Hay que llegar antes de que Sparda nos maté_

-¿_Qué paso? _–Insistía Melissa

-_Digamos que el clan de los demonios del Hielo ya no existen_ –Sonríe forzadamente

-_Oh eso es terrible_ –Se lleva sus manos a la boca

-_Vamos antes de que aparezca_ –Comienza a arrastrarla por el camino para llevarlo a la cima

¿Qué le habrá hecho Sparda a los demonios?, ¿Se sabrá que significa PD?, ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas? Quien sabe, tal vez sean contestadas

-_…..Sigo….sin…respirar _

-_Yo…..igual…._

_XXXXXXXX_

Perdon si quedo medio-raro-fumado e_é Es que mi imaginación se mudo a Guadalajara E_E ¡Ahora debo encontrarla! Para el proximo cap, les prometo (o al menos eso espero) que será largo :3

Matta~~


	8. Cap 8: ¡Wiii! El parqué al fin

Semana y media...¡ESTUVE SEMANA Y MEDIA SIN INTERNET! DDDDDX Fue horrible ;w; La buan noticia es que ya estoy de vagas ¡Yay! 8D Debo dejar claro que este cap se verá medio extraño, pero es el cap final u.ú

**Yukari Sparda-** ¿Pato Donald? Ö ¡No me di cuenta! xDD aqui ya sabras que significa PD ;3 Si no lo cachas me avisas xD Sigo diciendo que quiero que mi padre sea como Sparda a pesar de que lo torturo en este fic xD

**Madamma Butterfly- **Maria Conchita Juana Viridiana Ö Y yo que creí haber escuchados nombres mas raros aún xDD...Seee Sparda asusta cuando se enoja E_E Yo lo veo más como padre amoroso que prefiere conversar a castigar -O algo así xD- 

**aztecaguerrera- **La ira de Sparda nos invadirá EwEU 

**Drake99999-** ¡Dios! Tantos nueves me recuerda a mi antiguo número telefónica xD ¿Oso panda? ¿Cual? Ö Yo no plageo nada 8D (?)

**Diosa luna- **Tu volvistes y yo me fuí u_ú Definitivamente el internet nos odia a nosotros los ficcers x3

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-_Dime Hell King, ¿A dónde vamos? _–Pregunta Melissa teniendo en sus brazos al pequeño de rojo AÚN aplastado contra sus seños.

-_Que no te acuerdas_ –Decía el otro cagando este al de azul en brazos- _Si te lo dije esta mañana_

-_Ah sí_ –Parpadea varias veces- _Pues….No recuerdo nada_ –Sonríe lascivamente mientras lo que parecía una gota estilo anime aparecía en la sien del arlequín.

-_Pues, vamos al…-_Se acerca al odio de ella, sin antes mirar a su rededor en señal de su amo- _Al panteón decaído_ –Susurra, lo que el pequeño en brazos no logró escuchar por estar dormido.

-¡_Creí que íbamos al parqué! _–Chilla- _Además en ese lugar los demonios pierden sus poderes temporalmente_

-_¡Exacto! Mira…estos gemelos son los próximos herederos al poder que tiene Sparda, si llegamos a ese lugar podemos quitarle los poderes que aun tienen dormidos estos niños y cuando Sparda llegué a rescatarlos le quitaremos también sus poderes y seremos los demonios más poderosos del mundo_

-_Todo es simplemente poder _–Hace un puchero- _Yo quiero ir al parque_

-_Esta bien_ –Rueda los ojos- _Cuando le quitemos sus poderes, iremos al parqué_

-_¡Yay!_

-_Ejem…_

Ambos demonios se detuvieron, ¿Sería…? No, no podía ser, si estaban ya lo suficientemente lejos de él, Hell King volteó con miedo, muuuuucho miedo la cabeza, nada más para encontrarse con la mirada enojada y brazos cruzados de su queridísimo amo.

-_L-Lord S-Sparda_ –Tiriteó, rogando que no haya escuchado el plan que se traía en manos

-_Buen día lord Sparda_ –Dijo Melissa, girándose para encararlo con una amable sonrisa

-_¡Papá! _–Gritó el de azul que quien sabe cuando se despertó y salto de los brazos del arlequín para ir a que su padre

Y de alguna y otra forma, mejor dicho quien-sabe-como-lo-hizo el pequeño de rojo se había logrado safar del gancho-apretón de la mujer y corrió tras su hermano hacia su padre, el cual se agachó y recibió el abrazo de ambos hijos contra sí

-_Niños, los castigaría pero en estos momentos ya no estoy en condiciones como para hacerlo…._

-_¿Por qué pareces una estrella punk?_ –Preguntó el de rojo, al cual el de azul asintió a favor

-_Es una historia muy larga_ –Dijo mientras una pequeña gota resbala de su cabeza-

-_Lord Sparda, ¿Cómo nos alcanzó? _–Pregunta un tanto incómodo con su presencia

-_Puedo volar…_

-_¡Diablos! _–Gritó-

-_Y por ningún motivo dejaré que lastimes a mis hijos con tal de obtener poder_ –El arlequín palideció

-_¿E-Escuchó t-todo l-lo q-que d-dije? _–Sparda asiente y este comienza a sudar frío

-_Niños vayan con Melissa al parqué, los veré aya _

-_¡Siiiii! _–Canturrearon los pequeños, incluyendo a Melissa

-_Melissa…-_Llamó el arlequín

_-¿Qué? Yo no quería ir aya, yo quería ir al parqué_ –Se excusó la mujer topo, tomando de la mano a los pequeños y siguiendo su camino al parqué

-_¡Espera Melissa! ¡No me dejes! _–Pero ya era tarde, el trío ya se había ido, el arlequín trago saliva forzosamente

-_Y bien Hell King me explicaras tu plan ó…tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza_

El pobre arlequín tembló, se podía escuchar el sonido de sus dientes golpeándose los unos contra los otros, y el sudor inundaba su frente, volteó la cabeza como si de una muñeca mecánica se tratase, oh la imagen no pudo ser peor, ahora Sparda se encontraba en su forma demonio, tronándose los nudillos, con una no-muy-amable mueca en su rostro

-_¿Y bien? _–Se acercaba cada vez más y más al arlequín-

Este ni se movía, solamente temblaba y rogaba que nada malo le pasará, su sudor inundaba ya mas que su frente, ENSERIO había hecho enojar a Sparda

-_Sigo esperando Hell King, sigo esperando_ –La sombra de su amo lo inundo por completo y luego…

Disculpen de nuevo pero ahora volvemos a toparnos con una escena de máxima violencia de sangre, fuego, rocas volando, gritos de dolor, sangre en extremos…..Ejem, así que mejor no adelantamos esa escena.

-_Gracias por cuidarlos Melissa, tu si eres de confiar _–Sonríe el mayor, su ropa parecía tener algunas que otras manchas de un extraño líquido rojo, ¿Qué creen que sea?

-_Por nada Lord Sparda_ –Se reverencia- _Nos divertimos bastante, dígame… ¿Puedo volver a cuidar de ellos en algún momento?_

-_Claro_ –Dijo- _Cuando necesitemos de niñera te aviso_

-_¿Ahora si nos castigaras?_ –Preguntó el de rojo abrazado a la pierna de su padre

-_Umm_ –Lo piensa- _Solo no le digan esto a su madre y no lo haré_

-_¡Siiii! _–Unisonaron alegremente los pequeños

-_Hablando de eso_ –Interrumpe la mujer- Su esposa llega hoy de sus vacaciones

-_¡¿Qué? _–Exclamó- _¡Pero si debía volver en una semana!_

-_Ya paso una semana_

_-¡¿Cuándo que no me di de cuenta?_ –Gruñó y cargo a sus hijos hombros, de cada lado- _¡Ah demonios! Sujétense niños, volaremos a casa_

Ambos gemelos se emocionaron, y sonrieron con euforia cuando Sparda tomo su forma demoníaca y alzó sus alas, levantándose en el aire.

-_Adiós Melissa_ –Se despidieron los pequeños

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-_¡Ya llegue mis niños! _–Decía Eva abriendo la puerta y esperando el abrazo de sus hijos, quienes llegaron feliz a ella- _¿Los cuidaste bien Spar…eh?_

Eva torneó los ojos y rió divertida al ver a su esposo dormido boca abajo en el sofá con una mano tendida tocando el suelo aún cargando la desastrosa ropa y el pelo estilo punk de antes, se acerca a su esposo y le acaricia el pelo, el cual ya no estaba pegajoso sino seco y algo grumoso

-_Bien hecho Sparda_ –Susurró, volteándose a sus hijos- Bien niños, como papi está durmiendo, vamos al parqué

-_Siii_ –Alzaron los brazos de alegría, alegría que se esfumó cuando recordaron que su padre dormía así que….- _¡AAAAAHHHHHH!_

De algo se está seguro, Eva es un peligró al volante.

XXXXXXXXXX

Como dije, me quedo extrañoso Ö, lamento que el fic haya sido corto ;w; Agradezco todos lo reviews que me dejaron, descuiden, volvere 8D, quien sabe que mas atrosidades le daré a Sparda muahahahahaha

**Publicidad xD~~**

Aqui la razon de la que porque termine este fic: En mi mente tengo la idea de hacer otro fic, mi primer DantexNero en la historia 83 les juro que será de comedia, "drama", romances, tonterias y más tonterias xD, ¿Quien me apoya a que lo haga? 8D


End file.
